Mi mejor amiga, una heroína
by Aurora Friki-Black
Summary: Silena y Clarisse eran las mejores amigas. Aunque Silena había admitido su traición, para Clarisse era una heroína. Este fic participa en el reto "En honor a los caídos" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **PERCY JACKSON Y LOS DIOSES DEL OLIMPO / LOS HEROES DEL OLIMPO** le pertenecen a la maravilloso escritor **RICK RIORDAN**. Sólo la trama es mía. **CONTIENE SPOILERS.**

* * *

Este fic participa en el reto "_**En honor a los caídos**_" del foro _**El Monte Olimpo**_.

* * *

**PRIMERA NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

Este fic es el primero que escribo sobre el fandom de _Percy Jackson_, así que sean benévolos. Yo solía quería romper el hielo con éste fandom, dado que lo único que escribo es de Harry Potter.

Aun así, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Mi mejor amiga, una heroína**

* * *

— ¿Qué pretendías?— dijo Clarisse La Rue mientras acunaba la cabeza de Silena Beauregard en su regazo después de que el drakon la atacó con su veneno.

Silena intentaba tragar, pero tenía los labios resecos y resquebrajados. Tosió por el atragantamiento y miró a su mejor amiga, Clarisse, con tristeza. Siempre se había preguntado cómo una hija de Afrodita, la diosa del amor, podía ser la mejor amiga de la hija de Ares, el dios de la Guerra, pero lo eran.

—No me… habrías… escuchado, Clarisse. Tus hermanos sólo te… seguirían a ti. —dijo Silena tosiendo.

—Así que robaste mi armadura y esperaste a que Chris y yo saliéramos a patrullar –dijo Clarisse incrédula. — ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió hacerte pasar por mí? –dijo mirando a sus hermanos molesta, como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de la insensatez que había cometido Silena. — ¿Y ninguno se dio de cuenta, pandilla de troles? —dijo en un tono tan mordaz, que hizo que más de uno de sus hermanos se pusiera nervioso.

—No seas dura… con ellos, Clarisse. No tienen la… —tosió— culpa. Ellos solo… querían creer… que eras tú. Que… cambiaste de opinión… y lucharías –dijo Silena haciendo una mueca por el dolor que sentía.

—Ya sabía que las hijas de Afrodita podían ser verdaderamente estúpidas –dijo Clarisse haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te enfrentaste al drakon, si sabias que no podías vencerlo? –preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

Clarisse y Silena al principio habían sido enemigas declaradas desde que se habían conocido. Eran como el agua y el aceite, pero con el tiempo Clarisse había encontrado una amiga a la que no intimidaba fácilmente y que la escuchaba.

En los pasados últimos dos años, ambas se habían unido muchísimo. Primero cuando apareció Chris y luego con la muerte de Charlie. Y aunque los miembros de ambas cabañas nunca entendían como ellas se habían hecho amigas, lo habían terminado por aceptar.

Inclusive en ese momento ambas habían entendido porque eran las mejores amigas. Porque eran almas gemelas. Dos caras de la misma moneda. Clarisse era lo que Silena jamás hubiera podido ser, una fuerte e indomable guerrera dispuesta a todo sin ningún temor, y Silena era todo lo que Clarisse no era, fina, delicada y frágil.

Clarisse se estaba haciendo la fuerte en ese momento, se limpió de un manotazo una traicionera lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla.

—Todo fue mi culpa –admitió Silena, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro. —El drakon, la muerte de Charlie… la amenaza al campamento… —comenzando a toser severamente.

— ¡Cállate! –exclamó Clarisse. — ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

Silena abrió la mano y en su palma tenía un brazalete de plata con un amuleto en forma de guadaña. _La marca de Cronos_. Clarisse sintió como una daga atravesó su corazón perforándola por su traición. No entendía por qué ella lo había hecho.

—Tu eres la espía –dijo Percy que estaba frente a ellas.

Clarisse le dedicó una mirada de odio a Percy. Este entendió que debía quedarse callado. Al parecer Clarisse, sí tenía sentimiento, después de todo.

—Sí, Percy, yo era la espía. Antes de que me gustara, Charlie, estaba colada por Luke. Él era muy encantador. Comencé ayudarlo, pero cuando me di cuenta de mi error y quise dejar de ayudarlo, él me amenazó con contarles a todos. Me aseguró que no le haría daño a Charlie, pero mintió. Charlie murió por mi culpa –dijo en un tono de culpa e infinita tristeza.

Clarisse no quería creer lo que decía Silena. Le dolía mucho la traición, pero más le dolía que ella estuviera muriendo y no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Estaban en medio de una guerra. ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo rezarles a los dioses para que tuviera piedad de ella.

La batalla seguía a su alrededor. Clarisse miró a sus hermanos entre una mezcla de incredulidad y enojo.

— ¿Se puede saber, porqué carajos siguen ahí parados como idiotas? –gritó. — ¡Muévanse! Ayuden a los centauros. Defiendan las puertas del Olimpo –dijo en un gritó que revelaba el enojo, la frustración y el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Los hermanos de Clarisse salieron corriendo adentrándose a la batalla a socorrer a los semidioses y a los centauros. Silena respiro hondo y dolorosamente. Sabía que su amiga se sentía traicionada y muy dolida. La entendía y le dolía verla sufrir. Ella sabía que en el exterior Clarisse era fuerte, pero en el fondo era frágil como toda chica y que su mejor amiga fuera la traidora le dolía profundamente.

—Perdóname, Clarisse. No quiero irme sin que me perdones.

—Déjate de sandeces. No vas a morir –insistió Clarisse a sabiendas que lo último que dijo era mentira.

—Charlie… mi amor… —Los ojos de Silena miraban a lo lejos. Se habían vuelto vidriosos por las lágrimas. —Veo a Charlie… —sollozó— Perdóname, _mi amor_ –dijo.

Silena no volvió a hablar y Clarisse supo que su única y verdadera amiga había muerto. La tristeza, el dolor y la ira se apoderaron de su corazón. Los deseos de venganza de la hija de Ares eran fuertes y despiadados.

Chris Rodríguez, se acercó a su novia y posó su mano en su hombro infundiéndole consuelo, pero Clarisse no quería consuelo. Quería guerra. Annabeth se acercó a ellas y cerró los ojos de Silena, sin parar de llorar.

—Tenemos que luchar –dijo Annabeth con la voz rota. —Se lo debemos. Ella dio su vida para ayudarnos. Debemos honrarla.

Clarisse depositó con delicadeza a Silena en el suelo y se puso de pie. Se sorbió la nariz y limpio sus lágrimas.

—Era una gran heroína, ¿entendido? ¡UNA HEROÍNA! –gritó.

Percy, Annabeth y Chris asintieron. Nadie iba a llevarle la contraria. Clarisse se acercó a uno de sus hermanos caídos y tomó su espada.

— Mi mejor amiga, era una heroína y Cronos pagará su muerte –dijo con determinación e ira caminando hacia la batalla.

Cronos quería una guerra, pues la iba a tener, pero ella quería su venganza. Por Silena.

* * *

**SEGUNDA NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **ODIO PROFUNDAMENTE EDITAR. Este fic cuenta con **1,000 palabras exactas**.

_Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿rayos?_


End file.
